


ILYSB (I Love You So Bad)

by guttabutta00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Black Character(s), Black Reader, Cam Girl, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gentle Levi, Gentle Sex, Love, Love Triangles, Neighbor-levi, Oral Sex, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shameless Smut, Single Parents, Smut, Spicy, Teacher Eren Yeager, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttabutta00/pseuds/guttabutta00
Summary: Cam Girl at night, Single Mother, and Nursing Student During the Day. Would you fall for your Sweet Neighbor? Or Would You fall for Your child's Sexy Teacher?
Relationships: EREN /RE, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Zeus, My name is Mr. Yeagar."

"Thank you guys so much for tuning in! Bye!" You said while waving and blowing kisses into your Webcam. 

After shutting off your camera and slapping a piece of tape over it, you take off your mask and start sanitizing the toys that were being used and storing them away. You take off your clothes tossing them to into the hamper, and hop in the shower. 

After your shower, you moisturize and throw on your undergarments. You put on your robe and slippers and left your room. 

You walk down your hallway just a couple of feet, slowly opening the door. you walk over to the bed and kiss the sleeping person on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Zeus, my little ball off thunder." Whispering into your son's ear. Shutting the door quietly, walking back to your room, and drift off to sleep.

You're 22 with a four-year-old boy named Zeus. You're currently in nursing school during the day and a Webcam girl during the night.

You know it's not the best thing to do but, the money is rolling through, and you don't have the time to work long shifts for a stressful amount of money, especially with being a single mother with NO help.

Your child's father is gone. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he. He was taken away from both your and your child's lives due to gun violence. No, he wasn't in the streets. He was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

It sometimes hurts because you're alone and have to raise your son on your own. You push your feeling aside and keep your head straight and focus because you can't afford to slack.

6:00 AM

Jumping up from the sound of your alarm, "Damn," Today's the first day off school for Zeus. Getting up, yawning, and stretching, you make your way to Zeus' room.

"Good morning Zeus, time to get up, its the first day of school."

Nothing 

"Zeus!" 

still nothing

"I'm going to give you till the count of three. 1....2.........3" you yank the blanket off of him and starts to tickle him.

"bwahahaha" he screamed out of his sleep. 

"Hahaha, I told you it's time for school love, go brush your teeth and wash your face." You helped him out of bed and gave him a little nudge towards the bathroom. 

While he's doing that, you make him a bowl of cereal and sit down at the table. Zeus came just in time.

"Let me smell" he blew his breath in your face. "Good job, babe, sit and eat your cereal. mommy's going to go get dressed, okay?" he nodded his head. " Okay, thank you, mommy."

You get dressed in a pair of your scrubs and comb your 30in lace front into a ponytail in the back. You went to Zeus' room and got his uniform ready.

"Done, mommy." 

You got Zeus dressed and ready. finally done, you take a step back and admire your beautiful creation. "Oooh boy, you handsome. Let mommy take a picture of your cute Lil self." Pulled your phone out and took a few flicks, and drove to his school.

You grabbed his hand and walked to his school. "It's so big, mommy," he said, gasping. You chuckled. "It sure is. Let's head to your classroom." 

Since you came to orientation already, you know where he'll learning at. The only thing you haven't got to do was meet his teacher that day, but you'll meet them today.

Walking in his class, you see a lot of smiling faces from the parents down to kids. All except for one, Your son. Who's hiding behind your legs.

"What do we have here?"

You see someone squatting down to Zeus. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong." 

Zeus turns to face the kind stranger just a little bit. "Don't want mommy to leave." The stranger looks up at you, slowly look you in the eyes, and smiled a little.

"Hey, buddy, what's your name?" Zeus looks up to him. "My name is Zeus." 

The stranger then smiles a Zeus showing his pearly whites.

"Hello Zeus, My name is Mr. Yeagar."

He reaches a hand out to shake. Zeus slowly reached his hand out and shook Mr. Yeagar's hand.

"Hey Zeus, you know I can really use your help in class. You can, my little helper. Do you think you can do that, bud?" Zeus walks from behind you nodding his head, smiling. " Yes, I love helping. Just like mommy!"

Mr. Jeagar looks up to you again, smiling. "Is that right?" 

You smile back, squatting down to their level, and look at Zeus. "Give mommy a hug, baby" He gives you a big hug, and you mouthed, "Thank you so much," to Mr. Yeagar. 

He nods and gives you that breathtaking smile again. You pull away from his hug, standing up along with his teacher. "Zeus, you can go find your name on one of the cubbies and hang up your coat and find a seat anywhere you like, ok." 

Zeus smiles and waves goodbye while you blew kisses towards him. Then turn to Mr. Yeagar, extending your hand out.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Jeagar. He's super shy. It normally takes a little longer to get him to warm up. It looks like you have the magic touch." He shakes your hand, laughing a little "Any time, Ms. ?" 

"Oh, sorry, my name is Y/N. Y/N L/N" his other hand grabs the same that is already being held. " It's my pleasure, Ms. Y/N L/N." 

Smiling while rubbing circles on your hand, "I'll do my very best to keep a smile on Zeus' face. You have my word. I hope you have a beautiful day." 

Letting your hand go slowly while looking at what feels like your soul. You stand breathless for a second. While coming down from your daze, you smile back politely back at him. "Thank you, Mr. Yeagar. I hope you have a good one as well."

You turn to walk out of the class, looking back at Zeus and Mr. Yeagar. You shoot another smile and make your way to school.

You make your way to class sitting in your seat. 

"Heyy, Y/n, why are you smiling so hard?" You look up at your crazy friend Sasha eating a breakfast burrito. You chuckle at her shaking your head. "It's nothing really. Zeus was looking so damn adorable for his first day." she puckers out her lips. "OH MY GOD, I TOTALLY FORGOT ALL AOUT MY ZEUSY POO FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

You pulled your phone out, showing her a picture of your baby's first day. "Y/N, my heart is deadass melting right now. He's so damn cuteee. Ahhh"

you chuckled at her silliness, shaking your head. " Girl, you gotta chill." You see your instructor rushing into class. "Sorry I'm late guys, traffic was something else today." Everybody shrug their shoulders "no sweat, Ms. Hange." 

During class, you thought about what kind of show your gonna put on tonight. You make sure to hop on four days a week. Mommy gotta stay paid. You also wanted to go to the gym tonight. You pulled your phone out to send a quick text.

Y/N: Hey Levi!

Levi: What is it, brat?

Y/N: lol, sir, you're not that older than me. Relax. , but can you please watch Zeus so I can go to the gym tonight?

Levi: You're my brat, so I can stuff like that, but of course, you know you don't have to ask. Mine Or Your Place?

Y/N: My place he'll be in bed already. since I'm gonna go a little late.

Levi: I'll be there at 8

Y/N: thank you, love you 

You shove your phone back in your pocket and finish listening to your lecture.


	2. Two

It's now 2:32 pm, time to get Zeus from school. After a couple of minutes of driving. You pull up in the parking lot. You get out and go where you'll meet his class. While you're waiting you notice how beautiful the school is. The bushes are well-trimmed, flowers are filled bloomed, it's mad impressive.

brrringg

As the bell rings, you see children flooding out of every door in the school. A couple of minutes passed, and you see Mr. Yeagar walking backward, leading his class to the yard. You take your time to admire him. You can't even lie. He's sexy as hell. Plus, he's great with his students. You're wondering if he's married.

"Hi, mommy!" Zeus ran to you, hugging your leg tight. "Hey, baby. How was your first day of school?" he looks up to you smiling hard.

"It was super fun! I was helping Mr. Yeagar all day." You rubbed his head, squatting down to his level. "Awee papas, I'm so happy you like school. You're such a big boy." 

"That's right little man. You're so brave." you look up and see Mr. Yeagarand you stand to his level. "Zeus is great. Ms. L/n, once he broke out of his shell, it was no stopping him. He even made a couple of new friends, right buddy?" He said while ruffling Zeus' hair.

"Right, Mr. Yeagar." You smile at that man. "Well, thanks all to you, Mr. Yeager. It normally takes him a little longer to break out of his shy shell."

He smiles at you "oh no, I can't take the credit for that. And please call me Eren, Ms. L/N." he extends his hand towards you, and you do the same now, shaking his hand.

"Ok, Eren, call me Y/N" You take a glance at his ring finger to see no ring. You look back up with a smile. You weren't quick enough because Eren lets out a low chuckle and returns the glance, which you all caught.

"I should let you guys head home now. It was nice meeting you Y/n." He looks down at Zeus. "You too, buddy. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he looks at you smiling, then pulls his hand away slowly. 

"See you tomorrow Mr. Yeagar," Zeus says while waving. You gave Eren a wave while walking to the car with Zeus. You strap Zeus in and head home.

You and Zeus arrived at your apartment complex. While heading to your door, you see your neighbor putting a key into their door.

"Leviii!" Zeus said while running to the man hugging his legs. "Lighting God, how was your first day off school?" Levi said while bending over, hugging Zeus back. 

"It was really fun. I made new friends." You love seeing your son smile. It just does something to your entire mood. "I knew you would enjoy it" you make your way towards them. 

"Finally off work?" you ask Levi while looking at his uniform. He's the captain at the police department.

"tch, No, I just wear this uniform for fun," he says sarcastically. You roll your eyes while unlocking the door.

"Whatever, old man," you mumbled under your breath. You open your door, and Zeus walks in, taking off his shoes. You're about to walk in when Levi grabs you by your neck gently, making you look at him.

"I'll be over after I shower. Ok?" You nod your head looking deep into his eyes. Then he kisses you on your forehead.

"Good girl," he smirks and lets you go. He walks across to his door, entering his apartment. Leaving you, your heart, and your puthy throbbing.

"Damn," you mumble under your breath. "That's a sexy mutha fuka." you walk into your apartment, kicking off your shoes. " hey Zeus, did Mr. Yeagar give you any homework?"

"Yes, I have to make a name tag for my desk in class." He sat at the table with a piece of white paper and some crayons. 

"Papas, you want mommy to help to write your name and color?" he looks at you, smiling. "I'm ok, mom. Can I have some bananas and peanut butter, please?" Bathump Bathump The sound of your heart beating. "of course, love." You go to the kitchen, cut up some bananas on a plate with a side of peanut butter.

"Thanks, mommy." you kiss him on the forehead.

"Mommy's going to take a shower, ok?" You go to your room and start taking off your clothes and hop in the shower.

As you were showering, you heard your front door closed, indicating Levi is now there. 

You met Levi 2 years ago when you first moved in. He saw you moving in and decided to be a gentleman by helping you. He loves Zeus like he's his child. He was the first man to be around your son since his father passed. So when you met him, you kept your distance at first. But as you got to know him, it's just hard not to love the grumpy old man.

"Y/N, I'm making some tea. Would you like some?" He asked from the bathroom, "Yes, thank youu." You continue washing your body and get out.

You walk to your room, dry your body off, and put on some undergarments. When you put them on, Levi walks in with your tea in his hand. " Here you go, princess." He hands you your tea and sits at the foot of your bed.

"Thanks, love." You blow before taking a sip. You never really drink tea before you met Levi, he changed you a little, and you didn't mind. 

" Princess, I see you haven't moisturized yet. Let me help you." You sit your tea on the nightstand and grab your favorite moisturizer and hand it to Levi. You are very comfortable with Levi. He's far from a creep, plus he's the sweetest man you've ever met. He gives you big dick energy. So while still only in your bra and underwear, you turn to lay flat on your back. 

Definitely not the first time he's helping you. " Zeus is watching a movie Princess, so don't worry." He says while going for your mid-thigh first. He starts rubbing slowly. His touch is gentle, sending chills throughout your entire body. He's caressing your lower body with absolute love.

He dips his hand in the moisturizer again, bringing i.t to your stomach. Rubbing his huge, calloused, gentle hands worshipping your body. One thing about Levi, he's going to show you better than he can tell you. He moves to your breast, and that's when you starting breathing irregularly. He places his hands under your bra. He cups your breast and brings his face to your ear.

"Relax, baby girl." He whispers in your ear, making your body tingle. His lips slide across your ear while he then proceeds to swipes his fingers over your nipples. You let out a soft whimper. He starts to swipe a bit faster but so softly. "Quiet princess, you don't want Zeus to hear you." 

Levi pulls his hands away, dips his finger in again, and this time he's going for your neck. He then wraps both of his hands around your neck, stroking so passionately. The two of you make eye contact which causes you to bite your bottom lip. Levi smirks. "You're beautiful, princess." He says while reaching down to give you a quick kiss on the forehead. 

He leans down to whisper in your ear, "You know what to do, babygirl, turn around. Ass up"

You do what he tells you. You arch your back deep, just how he likes it. You fold your arms and lay your head on them—sudden chills when you feel him grip your ass. He's gripping and rubbing your ass. He pulled your ass cheeks apart, looking at your puthy through your underwear. You hear him groan a little. 

"Princess, can I kiss it here?" Damn, consent is sexy.

You look over your shoulder and look him in the eyes and say, shake your head yes. He doesn't take long pulling your panties down. He uses his hand to spread your lips and his index finger on his other hand And starts to rub your clit. You jerk forward because you weren't expecting it. 

Levi hooks his arm around your waist, holding you down in place, so you don't move. Then he dives his face in between and starts sucking on your pearl. You let a moan slip ou your mouth, which you shouldn't have because Levi pushes your head in the pillow shutting you up.

He growls lowly, "Don't make me tell you again, babygirl." He dives back in. The fact that you have to enjoy it silently is killing you. His tongue laps between your folds once. You feel the tip slide inside you before he moves back up and starts licking your clit. "Levi," you whisper shakingly. "I-I can't take it anymore." 

He has no complaints about having you practically rub your pussy all across his face in your crazed search for an orgasm. "L-levi... I'm gonn-" You start trying to wiggle your way out of tight hold against you, so he told tight. So he loops his other arm around your stomach and pulls you against his face so you can’t wiggle away, his tongue languidly licking you through your orgasm.

You let out a soundless scream while still under Levi's arm. He doesn't pull his tongue out until you completely finish asking under his hold. 

He turns you around on your back and tower you. He grabs you by your chin, gently forcing you to look at him. You look at him, trying to control your breathing. Levi bends over and kisses you.

You whimper against his mouth and grab the back of his neck, intensifying the kiss.

Levi pulls away, slowly looking deep into your eyes. "You're so amazing, princess."

He pulls away, walking into the living room, leaving you breathless.


	3. Three

You walk to the bathroom cleaning the mess you just made, put some clothes on, and walked out to the living room. 

You see Zeus cuddled under Levi's arm watching 'Despicable Me.' You walk over to the couch from behind and kiss a kiss on the forehead. You move over to the side, pull Levi's bangs back, and kiss him on the forehead. 

Tch. the sound that escapes Levi's mouth.

You're just about to make dinner before you head out. "I ordered pizza." You see Levi walking towards you. You let out a little giggle. "You? I thought you couldn't stand that 'Greasy horrible excuse for food'" 

He lets out another tch, sound, "You talk too much, brat. It's not for me. I just got it for you and Zeus." You twist your lips up. "Yeah, I hear you, old man. I might go to the gym a little earlier, do you mind ?"

He walks up behind you, wrapping his hands around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder, stuffing his face in the crook of your neck. 

"Come on, baby girl, you know if it has anything to do with Zeus. You don't have to ask." He says while nibbling gently on your ear. Sending chills done your spine.

You turn to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. "You're too good to be true, you know that?" You kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Don't try to butter me for being a man, want some more tea? Since you wasted the first cup?" you giggled, snuggling into his neck. "I don't think that's my fault, old man. I'm blaming you this time." 

He rolled his eyes "whatever, you shitty brat." you saw him smile a little, but he drops it instantly, probably to maintain his tough-guy act. Which you know is just a mask. 

Levi is mad affectionate and a big ass softy at heart. He's tough to those out there, but when he's around you and your son, he's literally the best man. 

You often wonder why he never tried to ask you out. He pleasures you, kisses you, and loves your son. So why have' he asked you out yet? You want to ask him, but you don't want to stop whatever you two have going on. He's somebody you don't want to lose.

He doesn't know anything about your 'job'. When he asked what you did, you told him you're just an influencer on Instagram, and you get paid to post pictures, which is technically true. You don't want anybody to know, not even Levi.

"I'm going to get Zeus washed and dressed in his pajamas, ok?" He nods his head and starts making him some more tea.

"Zeus, babe, let mommy wash you up." He gets up and goes to the bathroom removing his clothes. 

After washing Zeus, you dry his body and rub him down in vaseline. Leaving him looking like a greased donut. You kiss his cheek. You two walk back to the living room. 

Levi's setting Zeus' pizza down at the table. He looks up at Zeus and looks back at you. "You're never gonna stop with this vaseline, huh?" 

You shake your head no."That's one of the best things that keep us black people's skin so soft and youthful. I'll rub you down with it one day," You say, smirking. "Maybe I'll give you the same treatment."

"You're nowhere near ready for me." He says, sitting down next to Zeus at the table, crossing his leg over the other, and take a sip of his tea, keeping his eyes on you.

"Don't underestimate me," you say, going to your room to change into your gym clothes. You wrap your hair into a low bun and throw on a cap. And walk back out to the boys.

You walk up to Zeus and gives him a big kiss on his greasy cheek. "I love you, papas, be good for Levi, ok?" "Ok, mommy, love you too."

Levi walks you to the door. "Be safe, princess." He embraced you and kissed you on the forehead. 

"Thanks again. I'll be back soon." You say, walking away.

***

You arrive at the gym and sign in. You went to the stretching section and started to stretch.

After you stretched, you decided to warm up on the treadmill on the highest incline to get your body burning. After 15 mins you definitely started to feel the burn. Even then. You couldn't stop. It was feeling too good. You treat yourself, not cheat yourself.

Another 15 mins pass by, and you walk over to the squat bench. Putting the 20 lb. weight on each end of the bar before getting in squatting position. You feel eyes watching you. It feels a Lil weird, but you've gotten used to being looked at being a black woman in America.

You start your reps with 4 reps of 25 sets. 

You're on your third rep when you see someone in front of you. "You look like you struggling mamas. Let me help you." You look up to see this medium build, Lil tall with what looks like pink hair on his tips. In your face. He low key, looking like a horse. You chuckled to yourself. He's not ugly. Just not your type.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks anyway." He looks around to your back. "Make sure you squeeze you-"

"She said she's good." You look up at the man talking and saw it was Zeus' Teacher. The horse's face through his hands up like he surrenders, "Hey man, I'm just trying to help." With then, he walks away.

He smiled and look at you. "Hey, you alright?" You looked at the handsome man in from of you and returned the smile. "Yea thanks, you just saved him a punch to the face." You said while finishing your last rep. 

" Oh yea, no doubt in mind. I saw it all in your face." He chuckled. You stood up, finally done your squats, and wiped your face with your hand towel. "Yeah, he was mad bold and then tried to tell me how to do it while checking me out. Tch, the audacity."

He laughed. "What are the odds in me running into you so soon? If I didn't know any better, I would've called it fate." He said with a boyish grin. You bust out laughing at his so corny, so overrated, old-school line.

"That was hilarious. I wonder if you say this to all of the other parents of your students."

He shook his head. "Not all. Just Zeus' mother."

You can't even lie; that was mad sexy, and slick. You look at the figure in front of you, slightly towering you, and look him in the eyes. "You're fine as fuck, but... you gotta try harder than that." with that, you walk over to ropes.

***

Your gathering up your things, preparing to leave the gym when you hear Eren call your name. " Y/N, what about a post-workout-smoothie? My treat."


	4. Four

You looked back at the tall, handsome, white man and smiled. "Sure" He returned the smile, and you too began to walk to the smoothie stand down the street.

"So Eren, what made you want to become a teacher?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Uhh, well, I was in the fifth grade and had this teacher, Mrs. Price, She was an older lady, but she changed me. She was like a grandmother to me. She genuinely cared for her students; When my mother passed away, it was hard. But, Mrs. price went out of her way to look after me. She talked to me, loved me. She made me want to come to school every day. all I'm really trying to say is that I want to be like her. I want to help change lives like she did because it possible."

When he was finished talking, he looked at you and chuckled nervously. "Ah, my bad I go-"

You were interrupting him by shaking your head. "No, no, no. I was intrigued."

You stopped and put your hand on his shoulder, looking in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I know that had to be hard on you since you were so young. And Mrs. Price sounds like a lovely lady. Clearly having a huge impact on your life since you're following in her footsteps. I'm sure you'll be as good as her or even better, who knows. But as for now, you're definitely doing great. Zeus loves his new teacher." 

He smiled, taking your hand in his kissing it. "Zeus is incredible. And I'm not just saying this because I'm flirting with his mom. I mean it."

You blushed at his comment and gesture. "Thank you. I'm doing my best because it's definitely not easy."

You two finally arrived at the smoothie stand. "Ladies first," You smiled. "Can I have medium all fruit plus spinach and kale?" And Eren order strawberry banana. And you guys started to walk. "Thank you for the smoothie, Eren." He looks at you and smiles.

"No problem. I never had that kind before. It's too green." you chuckle and roll your eyes playfully. "Here, taste it." Eren looks at you, scrunching his face, "Nah, I'm not drinking that broccoli juice."

"Oh, come on, don't be a big baby." You tilt the smoothie towards his face and close his eyes, taking the straw in his mouth.

as he takes a sip, He opens his eyes and looks you in yours and pulls away. "Delicious." You smiled. "This gotta be your go-to smoothie from now on, got it?" He nods his head. "Got it." You two walk back towards the gym parking lot. 

"Hey Y/N, would you like to become workout buddies? I really enjoy your company, and I figured it'd be nice for both of us. I wouldn't be so bored, and you wouldn't b getting bothered by others if you're not alone. Not saying that you need me or something." you chuckled at Eren for being so nervous and a little cute. 

"That'll be nice. You actually beat me to it. I was going to ask you also." He smiles and pulls his phone out. "Great! It's a win-win. Also, can I have your number, you know, for scheduling purposes only unless...." You started cracking up. "Eren, you are not smooth, omg. Yes, we can also talk." You took his phone and dialed your phone number. 

"I'll save your number. Now I gotta go because the shower is calling my name." Eren grabbed you into a bear hug, and you wrapped your arms around him. "I'll see you later, Partner." He said before letting you go.

Laughing, you pulled out your keys to your car, gave him a Lil honk, and drove home.

***

You unlock your door and take your shoes off, and placing them neatly by the door. You walk to your living room to see Levi reading a book. He looks up at you and puts his book down. "Hey, princess. How was your workout?" He said while getting up to hug you from behind. 

"It was good. I'm sweaty and smelly. I saw Zeus's teacher. How was he today?" He stopped this creep from talking to me." It sounds like Levi growled a Lil, what caused you to laugh lowly. "I would've kicked his ass, princess. Zeus was Zeus. Always chill. Never have a problem with him." 

He kissed your shoulder and turned you to face him. "I have to get up super early tomorrow, so I'm gonna go home tonight." You pouted your lips. It's somewhat good he can't stay because you have to stream Tonight. But you also love to be around him. 

he kissed your forehead. "Don't pout, baby girl. I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go somewhere, the three of us." You nodded your head, and he gave you another kiss on your forehead and left.

You locked your top locked and head to Zeus' room to see him sleeping peacefully. You kissed his forehead and left, shutting the door quietly. 

You were taking your clothes off when you a message on your phone.

Unknown number: Hey Y/N, it's Eren. I just wanted to see if you made it home safely.

Y/N: Hey Eren, I'm home. Thank you for checking up on me. 

Eren: No problem, beautiful, goodnight

Y/N: goodnight, see you tomorrow 

***

After your shower, you prepare for your stream. You throw on your mini school teacher outfit, grabbed your yardstick, brown lip liner, and your mask. You combed your hair down and hopped on your stream. And like 2 mins later, your streamers came rolling in, greeting you, sending tips, and worshipping you.

"Hey boys, you missed me?"

***

You spent 2 hours online before you you decided to be done. You showered again before climbing your way back into bed before you heard a knock on your door. You looked at your clock. Its' 12:34 am.

You throw your robe and answer the door to see Levi.

"Levi?"


	5. Five

"Levi? What's wrong? Don't you have to get up early?" He looks up at you with dark, depressed eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, princess?" voice cracking a bit. You pulled him in for a hug. You shut your front door, locking it, and lead Levi to your room. You take off your robe and help undress Levi.

After you undressed him, you pull him into bed, laying him on your breast. Running your hands through his silky black hair, you watch as he slowly drifts off to sleep. 

You can see he's in pain. You know he'll tell you. Eventually, he's not much of a talker when he's going through something. 

So whenever he's in pain, you're always there with open arms. You turn to your side slightly to turn off your lamp when you feel Levi's arms tighten around your waist. "Don't leave me," he said, just a tad louder than a whisper. 

That broke your heart. You've never seen him like this. Ever. You just wrapped your arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "I'll never, and I mean never leave you." You started placing small kisses all over his face as he cuddled up under you like a baby. The both of you wrapped in each other's arms, drifting off to sleep.

You felt a weight lifting off you causing you to wake up and look at your alarm clock. 5:07 am.

"Levi? What's wrong where you are going?" you say, getting out of bed walking towards him. He looks back at you, filled with remorse. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late, princess. I just really needed a hug." It's breaking your heart to see him like this. Like your on the verge of crying. 

"Levi, please tell me what's on your mind." You say while walking towards him. You take him in your arms. "Can I raincheck today? It's not a good day." You shook your head yes and hugged him tighter. "of course." he pulls away and kisses you on the forehead. "I'll talk to you later, princess."

He left. You got back in bed and just started to wonder what exactly is going on. You stayed in bed until it was time to get you and Zeus ready.

*** 

You and Zeus walk into the lot, waiting for the bell to ring. You can leave, but you lowkey scared, he's only 4. Plus you want to see Eren.

"Hello, class 101! Are you ready to learn!?" 

"YESS!"

"ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?!"

"YESS!"

"Kiss your loved ones and say see you later, alligator!"

"SEE YOU LATER, ALLIGATOR!!" the kids screamed, including Zeus.

"IN A WHILE CROCODILE." You screamed back. Causing the parents to look at you awkwardly. "That's a nice one! Ms. L/N." Eren said while giving you two thumbs up and a large smile. Returning the smile, you waved your Lil boy goodbye. 

You pull up to your school. While you're getting settled in class, you couldn't help but think about Levi. What exactly was wrong with him? You in a daze until you heard Ms. Hange slam her book down on her desk. "Listen up, people. The final exam is less than 3 months away. You all better get your heads in the game. I never had a student fail in my class. NEVER!"

She was deadass staring at the class like a mad scientist, which kind of scare you a little. "But all jokes to the left, I'm proud of you guys. You all came a long way. No pressure but you better study like it's your last breath.." 

After her speech and a few assignments, she dismissed the class an hour earlier. So you went home to get washed and dressed. As your walking in the hallway, you see Levi, but he's not alone. He's with a woman. Who's holding on to his arm. 

As you get closer to your door, Levi's eyes meet yours. "Hello Y/N," Levi said. TF 

He doesn't call you by your name. He calls you a princess or baby girl. So you know something not right. Do you have a right to be upset? You asked yourself. Hell yeah, you're upset! The nigga was just over there eating your pussy a few days ago. Then show up with a bitch. Then act iffy as fuck about it. COOL. You take a deep breath. And said his name coldly. "Levi," you unlocked your door and stepped in. 

You get in the shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. You put some quick curls in your hair and some lipgloss—time to pick up Zeus.

You pull up to Zeus' school and wait in the yard. You're going to take Zeus to the aquarium today straight from school.

Three minutes later, you see Eren leading his class out backward. "MOMMY!!" Zeus rn towards you, jumping in your arms. You kissed him all over his face. "How was school king?" 

"It was really fun! I made you something." He went into his bookbag and pulled out a rainbow. It's colored in so neatly. "OK, babe! This is perfect. I'm going to hang it up in a frame and put it on the window, ok?" Placing another big kiss on the kiss. "Um, excuse me, Y/N. Sorry for interrupting." Eren says while walking up to you, scratching the back of his head. 

"Hey, Eren, what's up?" He stuffs his hands in his pockets before speaking. "So my class is going to the zoo next week, and I need a chaperone to help me look out for the kids on the bus and while we're at the zoo. Ugh, I'm rambling again. Would you like to help chaperone for the trip next week? Your the first parent I asked, so if you can't, I completely understand.

You chuckle at him softly because of his timid ways. "What day is the trip? I need to see if I have a class that day."Eren closed his eyes and twisted his fingers. "Friday?" You scrunched up your face and putting your finger on your chin, and did a thinking face. "Hmmm" 

Eren opened his eyes slowly, and that's when he laughed. "I'm messing with you. Yea, I can join. I'm free on Fridays." He let out a breath. "Oh, that's great. I did not want to ask these grumpy-looking parents," he said, whispering. you laughed at the silly man. "Doing anything today? I see you're not in your scrubs today." He said that while checking you out lowkey, but you caught him because he's not slick at all.

"Yeah, I'm taking Zeus to the aquarium today." With that, Zeus started jumping up and down. "YAYYY! I can't wait to see a shark!!" 

"Wow, I haven't been to the aquarium in a while." He said, smiling slightly while looking in your eyes."

"Would you like to join us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH.... That's how we playing it Levi?\
> 
> Eren mad cutee


	6. Six

"Great! What time ?" You looked at your watch. "Maybe around 4. I want to help Zeus with his homework and get him dressed." Eren looked at his watch also. 

"That's perfect. Should I... I don't know ..pftt.... pick you guys up?" He whispered the last part. You started cracking up like slapping your knee cracking up. After wiping a tear from your eye from laughing so hard, you thought for a second. What if you run into Levi? Even though he was with another woman, you don't want to be petty. But is it being petty if you two are not a thing? No, it's not. He didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll send you the address."

***

You just got done applying vaseline to Zeus' face when you got a phone call. 

Eren: Hey beautiful, I'm outside.

Y/N: Ok, we'll be right down. I need to grab his booster seat out of my car.

Eren: Ok, you need any help?

Y/N: No, it's alright. Coming down now

You grab Zeus' hand, step out and lock your door. You make your way outside to see Eren leaning against his car, looking mad fine as fuck. He looks up at you and Zeus.

"Hey, you," He said with a grin. "Hey "Hey, Zeus, ready to see some sharks?" Zeus' eyes jumped out of his eyes. "YESS!" you shook your head, walking to your car to get Zeus' booster seat. "Let me." Eren unhooks it taking it to his car, hooking it up, and strap in Zeus.

"Ok, Eren, I see you." That was sexy. He chuckled and opened the door for you. You hop in, putting on your seatbelt. "Wanna get something to eat on the way since it's an hour drive?" He says, getting in putting his seatbelt on.

"omg, yes. I'm starving. Zeus, babe, want some chicken nuggets?" "Yes, please."

"Ok, sayless, where you want to go?" He said, looking at you, licking his lip slowly, causing you to blush. "Umm, what about Chick-fil-a?" You said, looking away nervously. He grabbed your chin gently. "Chick-fil-a sounds good." He looked at your lips one more time before putting the keys in the ignition then driving off.

"Mommy, can I have my switch please?" Awe, "Of course, love." You reached in your bag grabbing his switch and the headphones, and gave them to Zeus. "Thank you."

Eren put his hand on the gear shift, but you know he wanted to put his hand on your thigh because you wanted him to. But you know it's still way too early to be doing that. 

Yall pull up to chick-fil-a and order the food. Just about to pull off, "Awe man, they messed my entire order." He said, pouting. That's a pet peeve. "Pull up to the entrance." Eren looked at you side-eyed. "It's ok, Y/N. All the food is good, so it's fine." You cocked your head slightly to the side. "Pull up to the entrance." Eren drove in front of the door.

You grabbed his bag and the receipt and walked in. Eren's heart skipped lil beat seeing you take control like that. He watched how you put your hand on your hip. He noticed how you kept your classy composure. He noticed how you remained calm. Then, he looked over your outfit. He loved how the jeans hugged your hips. He was stuck in a daze. He didn't even notice you already come back in the car. 

"Eren. Hellooo." You said while waving your hand in front of his face. 

He shook his head and looked at you, smiling. "You know you didn't have to do that." You shook your head. "Eren, you're going to enjoy what you paid for. Period. But thanks for the food."

"Thank you!" Zeus said, shouting a little because of his headphones.

"Anytime." He said chuckled. Thank you for helping me out. I appreciate you." He grabbed your hand and kissed it, causing you to blush. 

"Eren, you're too sweet." 

***

Pull up to the aquarium.

Eren got out, opening the door for you, and buckled Zeus, grabbing his hand. 

You three walk to the booth. "Hello, how may I help you?" You greeted the lady with a smile. "Two adults, one child." You said, reaching for your wallet. "Ok, that'll be $56.98," Eren gave the lady his credit card. You gave him the side-eye, and he shrugged his shoulders, grinning.

"Thank you, you have a beautiful family sir, enjoy your day." He thanks the lady while walking away with such a massive smile on his face. 

"Now, Eren, you didn't have to pay." He looks you in your eyes. "I know. I wanted to." He looks down at Zeus. "Who should we go see first, bud?" Zeus' eyes widened. "Sharks!"

Eren saluted Zeus. "Sharks it is, sir."

Y'all went to see the sharks, stingrays, clownfish, etc. You noticed how Eren got Zeus to say more words than usual. Nothing's wrong with Zeus. He's timid. From the looks of it, Eren will be the one to break him out of that shell.

While the three of you were watching the jellyfish, you got a message from Levi.

Levi: Can we talk, please?

You: You couldn't say anything to me earlier?

Levi: Please, princess.

You: Now I'm 'princess'? Whatever, I'll talk to you when I get home.

With that being said, you put your phone back in your pocket. Enjoying the current company. Because you definitely don't have time for games. 

"Hey Y/n? you ok?" You shook your head yes "Yes, I'm fine."

"Want to grab something to eat before we head back to your place?" You smiled and looked at Eren "yes, that'll be great." His hand kept brushing across yours while walking. The next time it happened, Eren just took your hand into his.

Yall were walking down the tube to the exit when yall walked by a guy yelling, "Step right up to win the king of the sea! Three balls and determination, that's all you need $10 a try! It was a huge shark plushy.

Zeus stopped in his tracks, looking at you. "Mommy, please, can I please get the shark please please, please!!" he said with his hands together, poking his little lips out. You rolled your eyes playfully. "OK, OK, mommy gonna get you that Shark. 

The three of you walked up to the stand, and you put a $10 on the stand. "OOH, we have a contestant. Here you go, ma'am, three balls to knock off the stacked cups down. 

The first shot you missed completely. "OUCH! Maybe the next two will do you justice."

In the second shot, you only knocked down the first three cups on the pyramid.

In the third shot, you hit the table. "YIKES! It looks like we're keeping the King of the sea tonight

"Nah, no, you not. I said I'm getting that shark for my boy. So that's what I'ma do."

You tried twice now. Eren offered to do it, but you weren't having that. You were about to slam another ten on the stand when Eren stopped you. He took a ten from his wallet and gave it to the man. Ern knocked all the cups down on his first try. Causing the mini crowd that was watching yall to clap and congratulate. Including Zeus.

"Woo-hoo!!! It looks like we have ourselves a winner!!! Step right up and claim your prize!" Eren gave Zeus a little nudge to the stand. Zeus looked back a the both of you, and you and Eren nodded your heads, encouraging him. 

"Young man, you have yourself some loving, caring parents who don't go down without a fight. Here you go." He handed Zeus the large shark. "Thank you, sir." 

Zeus ran to both and Eren, wobbling with the hugest smile on his face. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He screamed while jumping up and down. Eren ruffled his hand in Zeus' hair. "No, problem, buddy."

You grabbed Eren's face and placed a kiss on his gently. "Seriously, thank you. It means a lot to him." He grabbed your hand, placing a kiss on it. "You don't have to thank me, beautiful."

He grabbed you and Zeus' hand and left. After strapping in Zeus, he got in the car and drove to get something to eat.

***

He pulled up in front of your place. You looked in the back and saw Zeus is knocked out cold, causing you to chuckle. "He's knocked out." Eren said, laughing a little. "thanks for letting me tag-along. I really wanted to get to know you and Zeus more." You looked him in the face. "No sweat, we enjoyed your company," you said, causing Eren to blush. 

You grab the King Of the Sea. And I'll grab The greek god. Nice name choice, by the way. It's different. Never have I ever met a Zeus." 

"Thanks, Eren, you better not tell nobody about what happened today. I just needed to warm up." He laughed. "Nah, I won't tell anybody. I'll help you out next time."

You are carrying the shark leading Eren upstairs to the apartment. 

You reach the door unlocking it, leading Eren inside to Zeus' Room. He laid him down gently, making his shoes off and tucking him in, ruffling his hair a little, then said goodnight. 

You were leaning against the door witnessing the whole thing. You then walked over, placing a kiss on Zeus' forehead. The two of you leave the room quietly. 

"Oh, I forgot his booster seat. I'll walk you down to get it." You said while grabbing your car keys. Eren nodded his head, agreeing. 

Y'all make it downstairs to the cars. Eren gives you the booster seat, and you click it in place Before locking your doors returning to Eren. 

"Today was fun." You said, looking up to Eren looking in his eyes. "It really was fun. We have to do this again soon. All three of us."

You agree today was really nice. getting to know him and watching how good and considerate he was with Zeus was a nice sight. "I'd like that." He stepped closer to you, hovering over you. He took your hand and kissed it slowly while keeping his eyes on you like you were prey.

"Have a goodnight Y/N."

"Goodnight, Eren"

WARNING! MENTIONING OF CHILD LOSS!

You're making your way to your front door when you notice Levi is standing in front of it. "Who was that?" He asked you. You looked at him like he's crazy. "Who was that?" You asked while folding your arms in your chest.

He blew breath from his mouth. "Can I come in? I want to tell you something." You rolled your eyes, opening your door, taking off your shoes, and sitting on the couch, which he did the same.

You look at him with his hands in his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. " Two years ago, I was engaged." You mentally rolled your eyes. "My fiance was pregnant. We decided we'll get married after the baby was born. She gave birth to my little girl. My baby was 7 months when she passed away in her sleep due to SIDS." 

When Levi said that, you immediately sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed your hand gently and continued to talk.

"After she passed away, my fiance and drifted apart and deiced to split. It was too hurtful to stay together, she said. The day you went to the gym, that was the same day she died. I thought I was ok until I finally left from being with Zeus. I realized how much I missed my daughter. So I came to you for some comfort. Because I can be vulnerable around you. And you make me feel better. The woman you saw me with today was my ex-fiance. She thinks we should try to make things work, and I agree with her." 

With that being said, you let his hand go and moved away from him, standing up. "So that's it, huh? My feelings don't matter at all, huh? Now I see why you never asked me out. I was just your emotional support bitch huh?"

He stood up, walking towards you. "Don't say that, Y/N. That's not how it is. I care about you. Don't be selfish." 

"Me being selfish?" You said, pointing to your chest. "Stop being a brat and try to understand where I'm coming from." You can't believe this is the same Levi you fell for. "Levi, are you serious right now? How the fuck you think I feel? After being toyed around with for two years, I don't have a right to be upset?" He looked at you, then turned his head. "You know what, it's not even worth it. It's my fault for allowing you to do this shit for two years straight."

You were beyond upset. You were pissed off. You have every right to feel this way. You feel tears forming in your eyes. 

"Get out." You wiped the tears before they could fall. He looked at you wide-eyed. and tried walking towards you, but you backed up walking towards the door, opening it."Y/N, please."

"Levi.Get.Out. Get the fuck out of here right now." You stood by the door, watching him put his shoes on and stepping out of the door. He was trying to say something but got cut off from you, slamming the door in his face.

You locked your door, strip out of your clothes, and climbed in bed. Finally letting the tears fall. You were hurt. And he doesn't seem to understand why you were hurt. Yall never had sex, but it's other shit like leading you on, playing with your feelings, etc. You stopped the tears and hopped in the shower. You're not about to let that shit faze you. You have more important things to think about. 

Your phone starts to vibrate. You looked at the caller id and saw it was Levi. You declined and blocked his ass and then read the message from Eren.

Eren: I've only known you for a couple of days, but you're amazing, mamas.

Ctfuuuu, not this white boy saying, mamas. You said in your head.

You heart the message.

You: loll Eren, you're too much. I appreciate your thanks for showing Zeus and me a great time today. I can't wait to get to know you better. 

After you sent the text, you drifted off to sleep.


	7. Seven

You were awake from your sleep to your phone ringing. You scrunched your face up, looking at your alarm clock, 5:56 am. "Hello?" you said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, baby!" You looked at the caller ID, "M-mom? Why are you calling so early?" You sat up o the edge of your bed. "I'm just getting off work. But nevermind all that, I want Zeus to spend the weekend with me next week. I'm on vacation all next week so bring him." You sighed and rubbed your temples.

"Ard, mom. I'll bring him Friday when he gets out of school." " Ok, how's school going?"

You got out of bed walking to the bathroom. "School's great. I'm just ready to graduate." she chuckled on the other end of the line. "I know you are. I'm so proud of you. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon." She hung up.

Since it's Friday, you don't have any school. You'll make breakfast for Zeus. In the middle of making breakfast when you heard Zeus calling you to his room.

You turned the stove off, rushing to his room. "Zeus baby, what's wrong?" he looks up at you with tears in his eyes, pouting his tiny lips. "I wet myself, mommy! I'm sorry."

You kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "It's ok, baby, let's get you washed and dressed, ok?" You take off his clothes and his sheets and put them in the bin. It looks like your doing laundry today.

***

You and Zeus are making your way out the door when the two of you spot Levi with the same bitch from before. You mentally roll your eyes. "LEVII!!!" Zeus ran up to Levi hugging his legs.

"Lighting god!" Levi said with his deep voice hunching over, hugging Zeus back. Then pull away.

"Hello, Princ- Y/N," Levi said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Levi."

And the bitch that was with Levi squat down to Zeus, extending a hand towards him. "Hello, cutie. I'm Petra, and you are?" Zeus goes behind your legs. "He's shy," you said, looking her in her eyes. She frowned her face. "Isn't he a little too old to be shy?" she said while chuckling. Hold up...... What the fuck she say? "Bitc-" Levi cuts you off before you can finish talking.

"Yeah, Petra, we not gon' do this. You better watch what you say and better start thinking about what you're gonna say before you say it. I'm not with that weird shit. You know what? Go home. I'll talk to you later. Sorry Y/N." He said. Then he walked into his apartment, locked it, and left her in the hall while still in a squat position. You two look at each other. She looks a the door then back at you.

You tried your best not to laugh but failed. You shook your head and walked off.

You strapped Zeus in the car, hopped in, and put your seatbelt on, driving towards his school. Levi putting her in her place was definitely not unexpected. He's always so overprotective when it comes down to him. Sending her home was unexpected. You wanted to pull Levi in and kiss him all over his face for standing up for your son like that.

You pull up to Zeus' school. You take his hand and walk into the schoolyard waiting. "Heyy, Zeus!!" A super cute little brown skin girl with two big puff balls In her hair screams while running to Zeus, hugging him. "H-hey, Amour." He said nervously while hugging her back. She pulled back, reaching into her bookbag. "I gotcha something from the store."

She pulls out a black panther pencil and hands it to him, kiss him on the cheek, and ran away.

He turns to you with his eyes wide and filled with shock. "Awe, Zeus looks like you have a not-so-secret admirer." You gave him a hug ruffling his hair. "They've been close since the first day of school. It seems like every Extrovert needs an introvert." You turn then smile a little, looking up at Eren. "Good morning Ms. L/N." He said while smiling back at you. "Good Morning Mr. Yeagar."

He looked at Zeus, ruffling his hair. "Good morning, buddy." Zeus smiled at him. "Good morning." He said his morning routine to the kids and got them in order. He looked at you. "Have a beautiful day, Ms. L/N." Heat rises in your cheeks. "You as well, Mr. Yeagar."

He walks off with his class, and you felt eyes on you, but you ignored them, hopped in your car, and drove home. You walk into your apartment, gathering all of yall dirty clothes. You walk downstairs to the laundry room in your building.

You see Levi throwing his clothes in the dryer. You mentally roll your eyes. He's everywhere. You walk past him to an open washing machine. Your back turned towards him. You feel his eyes burning into your body. You're doing your absolute best to ignore him.

Minutes pass, which feels like hours, you're finally done loading all of you're clothes. You turn to see Levi leaning against the dyer, watching you like a hawk, like your his prey. You roll your eyes and make your way out of the laundry room, only to be pulled back by your neck, pressing you up against the wall.

"Levi, what the fuck is your problem?" He doesn't answer you. He's just staring into your eyes with his hand still around your neck. "Um, yes, hello, Levi?" He moves closer to your face. His lips brushing yours, smelling his minty fresh breath. "I'm sorry about Petra. I don't accept stupidity. And that was utterly stupid." He pulls away, looking you in your eyes with his hand still around your neck.

"Yeah, whatever, keep your bitch in check next time. Or she'll be in the hospital. No cap." He smirks and leans in, brushing your lips again. "I know." That was all he said before crashing his lips into yours. You didn't kiss him back at first, so he gripped your neck a little tighter causing you to gasp, so he slid his in.

You know Levi is hella persistent, not going down without a fight. So you eventually caved. You felt Levi smirk against the kiss. You raise your arms, wrapping them around his neck, grabbing his hair with one. You two were having a tongue war.

Levi pulled away and started kissing down your jaw. Then your mind starts to wonder about that bitch. "Levi, get off of me." He pulls back immediately. Such a gentleman *Eye Roll* He knows what he did isn't right. It's all over his face.  
"I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so confused right now I don't know what to do." He runs his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

You clear your throat, licking your lips. "You made yourself clear on what you wanted. Please don't drag me along any longer. Because at this point, you're definitely playing around with my feelings. I'm not with it." He starts to take a step towards you but stops in his tracks.

"Your 100% correct." He returns to his stoic self within a minute, which is kind of scary. You're not gonna lie. He takes a step forward, putting a hand on your jaw stroking it gently.

"On condition." You look in his eyes. "Yeah, What is it?" He takes a second to think about his next words "Can you not keep Zeus away from me? I'll keep her away from him, I promise. I got so used to seeing him almost every day. I don't want it to be like I never knew him. So please don't keep him away from me."

No cap, your heart was beating fast like. You knew he lived Zeus but not like this. It's like he loves him like he's his child. "I won't do that to you, Levi." He stops stroking your cheek and pulls his hand away from your face.

"Thank you," he says while unloading his clothes from the dryer. He makes his way to the door and left without looking back.

***  
You just got finished studying when you looked at your clock. It's 12:08 pm. You got up and stretched, walking towards the kitchen to fix you up something to eat soon. In the middle of making your grilled cheese, you heard your phone ring from your room. You rushed to get your phone to see it's Eren.  
He's FaceTiming you. You answered, making your way back to the kitchen.

"Hey Eren, everything ok?" You flipped your sandwich on the other side to get the other side toasty. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to talk to you. Is it now not a good time?" You shook your head. "No, it's fine. I'm just making myself a grilled cheese. Are you also on lunch?" He took his glasses off and propped his phone up. 

"Let's trade. I have leftover spaghetti." He lifted his plate, showing his plate. You chuckled at him. "Yea, sorry, I'll pass." You lifted your sandwich to him. "It's perfectly golden and looks so crunchy on the ends. You gotta make me one, one of these days." He pouted his lips. "Please."

You also propped your phone up. "I'll make you one. Now stop pouting." He ran his hand through his hair, looking at you through the camera. "You have beautiful eyes, Eren." You said while propping your elbows up on the table. He smiles slightly while running his hand through his hair again. "Your face is beautiful," Eren said, causing you to look away smiling. 

"Nah, turn your face back around. Let me have a look." You turn your face trying your best not to smile and look him in the eyes.

"Your face is pure perfection. I seriously never seen someone so beautiful." Sheesh, he sure knows how to make a girl blush.

Damn, he's a smooth dude. "Eren, stop making me blush." You said while taking a bite out of your sandwich.

"Can I take you out to dinner next Friday?" He was twirling his spaghetti with his fork nervously. You chuckled. "Nah, don't start being nervous now."

He looked at you and laughed. "How can I not be? I'm asking the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on to dinner. I'm nervous as fuck." He looked at you and scratched his neck. "Of course, I'll go to dinner with you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Can't be scaring me like that." You laughed and bit the last little piece of your sandwich. "Friday would be perfect. I'm taking Zeus back to Philly for the weekend. So I can stay out past curfew," you said while chuckling.

He laughed then took a sip of his water. "I'll be glad to keep you out past curfew." He said while smirking. He clears his throat, causing you to smile. "So that means you're from Philly?" You shook you're head, yes. "I moved here once I graduated. I saved money over the years and just decided to move to New York. What about you, Eren? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Germany, but we moved here when I was 3." You filled your cup with some water. "Awe, my little foreigner. Do you remember anything about Germany?"

He leaned back in his seat, running his hands through his hair. "Nah, but I have a lot of pictures from there with my mom. But that's about it. I can show you one of these days."

He looked at his watch to check the time. "12:28 already. I have to get the kids from lunch. I'll see you later, ok beautiful?" You blushed. "Ok. Have a good day, Eren."  
He smiled. "You too beautiful." He blew a kiss at the camera and hung up. 

You washed the dishes that you used and went to go sit down on your couch. Soon as you sat down, there was a knock on your door. You opened to see it was amazon. You signed the paper and took the box from the deliverer, thanking them.

You opened the box to see your new toy. It was 'The Rose Clit Stimulator.' you forgot all about it because you ordered it like two weeks before. You opened the box reading the instructions. You have seen many reviews on this little ole' thing, so you had to test it out.

You unwrapped it and got your toy cleaner to clean it super well. You made your way to your room. You walked to your closet to grab a towel and laid it on your bed. You then stripped yourself from your clothes and got on your bed, laying down on your back, propping your legs up. "Let's see what's the hype about," You said to yourself before lowering the rose onto your clit.


End file.
